Boomerang's Return Tokka Week 2
by TwilightGD
Summary: Its Tokka week again. Lets all have some sarcastic meatheaded fun. Day 1 Shenanigans; Day 2 Oblivious; Day 3 Flame; Day 4 Sneak Attack: Day 5 Hide and Seek: Day 6 Pillow: Day 7 Chocolate
1. Chapter 1

**Boomerang's return Tokka week 2**

**Day 1. Shenanigan **

**Prank War **

**AN: This is an AU High School style.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or its characters. All I own is my imagination and ideas. **

"Dude those two are relentless." Spoke Zuko after making his way to his locker and reaching for the dial.

The School had been in near nonstop chaos for the last four days. Strange events have been happening all around and no one, save a select few, knew who was behind it all.

"I still can't believe neither of them have been caught." Chimed in Haru next to him as he grabbed his history book. "Teo what's the score so far?" he asked the boy in the wheelchair beside him.

The boy in the wheelchair, who was also the official score keeper, took out a small computer and typed a few keys. "hmm, looks like Toph is leading after that stunt yesterday with the flash powder and the Bunsen burners from the chem. Lab."

Zuko started laughing after hearing that he was in the lab at the time and the look on the teachers and student's faces were priceless.

"Man you guys should have seen it, I swear Mr. JJ's hair went two shades whiter after the flash went off." Zuko chuckled as he grabbed his calculus book from the locker. "Not to mention how high Jet jumped when he turned his on."

"Hey don't forget Wednesday when Sokka over inflated all the soccer balls with spray-paint, one kick and then BOOM" Teo cheered spreading his arms wide around him. "The team is still trying to get the paint out of their uniforms."

"You'd think they would have learned by the forth ball hehe." Haru began holding in a roaring laughter, "but noo they had to go through seven of them before the couch called it quits."

They all started laughing after that some in remembrance and some in imagining. Many of the passing students gave them odd looks, which they just ignored.

"So it's the last day right?" Haru spoke up rubbing a tear from his eye.

"Yup, the game ends at 3 pm today." Zuko said while closing his locker and making his way towards his first class waving to the other two as he left.

"Who do you think will win?" Haru asked Teo as they made their way to History class.

"Don't know," He replied honestly, "The score is still to close, and you know how we rate it. It is based on how hard it is to do and the reaction from the ones they do it to."

Haru looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded his head. It was still anybodies game and a smirk play across his lips at the fact it was still early in the day.

"I still say he has a thing for that girl." Haru said as they reached the classroom.

Teo rolled his eyes. "Not that again. Come on he complains about her more than anything."

Now some of you are really wondering what exactly is going on here. So lets explain, this is a special week in the history of Ratava high school. Two students have taken to a game, a very interesting game. These two students are having the mother of all prank wars; they both are completing to see which of them can out do the other.

The rules are simple: 1) throughout the week each will pull off their own prank without direct help from anybody else. 2) If you are caught in the act you get no points. 3) Points are awarded from difficulty of prank and reaction from those affected by prank.

Winner will be crowned Prank King, or Queen as the case may be. However, what others do not know is that the competitors have made their own little wager in this game, something known only between them.

A bored looking girl was sitting in her seat at the back of her art class while looking out the window. Before she knew it a flash of bright pink came into her range of vision followed by a light blue.

"Hi Mai," Ty Lee exclaimed merrily with her bright smile flashing. "How are you doing today?"

"Morning Mai." Katara greeted more lightly than the pink ball of energy.

"(sign) Hey Ty, hey Katara." Mai greeted back simply. "Man this class is so boring."

"That's what you say about every class Mai." Ty lee chuclked. "At least here we can do whatever we want."

Mai signed again it was really boring in this class even if it had been an interesting week for the most part. That thought brought her to ask the next question.

"So have those two done anything yet." Mai ask with more interest then she had before.

"agh, no not yet. I can't believe those two." Katara complained. "I thought my brother was bad, but ever since Toph came around he has reached a whole knew level of annoying."

"And this whole prank war thing is getting ridicules." She continued.

"I don't know I think some of them are kind of funny." Ty lee stated while taking out a notebook from her bag.

"Lets see," she said while flipping through the pages, "oh remember on Tuesday when she put on that dance party by pumping music into the intercom. It took them like 20 minutes to figure out how to turn it off."

Katara giggled at that. "ok I will admit that wasn't so bad." She said, "but what about when he switched the frogs from the biology lab with the whole chickens from the home ec room."

"Now that was entertaining." Voiced Mai as she looked towards the tanned teen with a small smirk. "I think I was not only the only one in the room not to freak out, but also cooked the things too."

After shaking away the thought of Mai cooking frogs, yuck, Katara cast a look at Ty lee.

"Hey Ty lee remember Monday?" She asked the overly cheery girl.

Ty lee eyes went wide for a second and a blush appeared on her face.

Mai giggled softly. "Oh I remember that," Mai began in an almost whimsical tone, "that was when all the cheerleaders outfits some how shrunk."

Ty lee groaned. "Oh don't remind me, we still had to do our routine at lunch and it was hard because it was harder to move and all the guys kept taking pictures."

The girls chuckled more brining the interest of some of the others.

"Talking about Monday's cheer fest." Suki inquired as she scooted closer to Katara and Ty lee.

"Hey Suki." Ty lee greeted happily basically forgetting the whole mishap in less than a second. "Yeah I am just glad we got our uniforms back to normal."

"It is still amazing that no one has caught them." Suki said as she sat back in her chair.

"Even after one of them welded almost all the stall doors in the bathroom." Suki remembered. "They only left on untouched in each."

"Yeah Mr. Bumi had to buzz saw them all open again." Katara said.

"Yeah that was yesterday too." Ty lee pointed out looking at her notebook.

"I remember he was laughing the whole time too." Mai spoke up.

"I think this is the last day right?" Suki asked.

"Yeah this game ends today at 3 when the last bell rings." Katara told her.

"Well there goes the entertainment." Mai said monotone. She was starting to enjoy the extra activities going on at school.

Soon enough the girls went on to talk about other things and finish up their free art class.

It was now lunchtime and most of the students were entering the lunch hall for what the school board called, "wholesome balance food." Which is a fancy way of saying, "Food-so-gross-dogs-aren't-eating-it". It is here we find one of the competitors sitting.

"You still amaze me Toph." Spoke young boy with short brown hair and storm gray eyes.

"I have been doing that for a while now." Toph said sarcastically. "You'd think you would have gotten used to it by now."

Aang took another bite of his salad before speaking up again. "So how did you get the tank of helium into the VP's room and set it off when he was giving the morning announcements?" Aang asked truly curious.

"Ah, now that was a good one." Toph laughed out loud. "But I am going to keep that one to myself, might need to use it again."

"So what's going to be your final performance?" asked the girl sitting on her other side.

"Well Onji. Lets just say that you will know it when you smell it." Toph said as an evil smiled crossed her lips.

Now they were a little nervous. Aang and Onji knew Toph well and when they saw that smile they knew it was going to be bad.

"Are you sure you don't like this guy, I have never seen you so into anything before." Onji asked. "And you have been smiling a lot more."

"Please, like I care at all for that meathead." Toph snapped quickly, "besides have you seen what I have been doing, how can I not smile."

Elsewhere just outside the lunch hall was a small outdoor picnic area. Where the other prankmaister was sitting and devouring the contents of his lunch.

"Ugh, no more please." Zuko pleaded as he watched the carnage in front of him.

Sokka looked at Zuko for a second, shrugged and then wolfed down the remainder of his food. After Licking off his fingers as he sat back with a contented smile.

"I have no idea how you can do that and I never want to know." Zuko said after tossing the remainder of his lunch in the trash can next to them.

"Hey What can I say," Sokka said nonchalant, "meat is meat and its good."

"Whatever," Zuko shrugged, "But back to business. According to Teo Toph is in the lead after yesterday. Whatever you are going to pull today will have to be major cause you know Toph will have something."

Sokka laughed. "ha, you are talking to the guy that managed to change Mrs. Wu's English test to have more innuendos than an Austin Power's movie."

Zuko couldn't stop the laughs coming after remembering that one. The entire class came out of there laughing and blushing at the same time. Mrs. Wu didn't have a clue till two hours after it was over. The more amazing thing was how many guys actually passed it.

Pushing away the remainder of the laughs aside Zuko had to ask. "I know you and you have something, care to enlighten me."

Sokka took a moment before smiling and leaning forwards on the table.

"You really want to know?" Sokk asked and waited as Zuko leaned in to hear better.

"I won't tell you everything," Sokka started has he scanned around for ease droppers. "but you remember when principle Zhao left on that board meeting on Monday?"

Zuko nodded. How could he not remember, Zhao broadcasted the whole thing Monday morning before he left with some of the other faculty on the airport shuttle.

"Well haven't you noticed something missing from the parking lot?" Sokka asked barely hiding the excitement in his voice.

Zuko's widened as he stared at his best friend. He was near speech less.

"You, what did you do with it?" Zuko nearly shouted, luckily no one heard him.

Sokka lay back in a reclining position and grinned.

"That my friend will be answered later today." Sokka said with a grin amusement clear in his tone.

Zuko chuckled. "Man you are really going all out for this girl."

It was now the last class of the day and Sokka heard / smelled Toph final prank. He had to admit it was a nasty one.

She placed a small vile of essence of skunk on a few 'select' teachers chairs. When they sat down the chemical was released. Not to mention the entire class after gagging. Even got one teacher to run out the window of his class, that was on the bottom floor, trying to get away from the smell.

As he came out of his last class he saw her standing in the hallway with his sister and some of her friends. She had this insanely huge grin on her face. Oh how he was going to enjoy smacking it right off.

"So meat for brains I think I have won this little game of ours." She said cockily.

"Oh I don't know about that." Sokka said with confidence in his voice. Looking over to Teo he asked, "So Teo how big do you think my last prank will have to be to win."

The boy in the wheel chair thought for a moment. "Well it would have to be pretty big, she did get a lot of points with that last one, the reactions from the students and teachers were great." Teo said logically.

Toph snorted knowing there was no way Sokka could win this one.

"Hmm and there is like 2 minutes of school left I think she wi…" Teo's next words were stopped by an earth-shaking roar.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS MY CAR DOING IN MY OFFICE!!!"** Roared the voice of the school principle having it echo throughout the school building and shake many of the glass doors and windows.

Many the students and teachers in the hallway had to cover their ears and others dove for cover wherever they could. Some even hid in their lockers.

The group, minus Sokka, took a second to unplug their ears after having nearly losing their hearing. Taking in what just happened they looked towards the tall blue clad teen that wore the biggest grin on his face.

Toph was in a state of shock mouth agape and arms fallen to her sides. Zuko was starting to bust a gut along with Teo, Aang, and Haru. Katara and Ty lee just stared with befuddlement and Mai actually started to laugh, not loud but still.

The bell rung indicating not only the end of the day, but also the end of the game.

Sokka glanced at Teo. "So what do I get for getting the principal's convertible into his office and having the entire school be shaken and everybody in it either tremble in fear or run for the hills?" he asked innocently.

"I say that makes you the winner." Teo final spoke up. "Do I hear a second?"

Zuko, Haru, Aang, Mai, Ty lee and even Katara raised their hands up high showing their approval.

"It is unanimous then. Sokka you are now Ratava High School's prank King." Teo laughed.

Sokka puffed his chest out proudly and returned high fives with his friends. Toph grumbled with a sour look on her face.

"Ah its an honor just to be nominated." Sokka joked. "But it so much better to win."

Soon enough everyone was walking out of the school and laughing as they talked about the week. They all started to go their separate ways leaving only Sokka, Katara, and Toph.

"Hey Katara," Sokka called to his sister, "You go on ahead I have to talk to Toph about something."

Katara eyed them for a second noticing the annoyed look on Toph's face. "Okay just don't gloat too mush, you know she can still knock you out." Katara joked waving off the glare from her brother.

Toph leaned on a stone fence as she waited for the inevitable.

"So looks like you actually won Snoozles." She said bitterly.

"Pretty much and according to our little bet you have to do whatever I want." Sokka reapplied cheekily as he stood next to her.

Toph groaned. "Yeah yeah I know. Even I have to admit that last one was great." Toph said in a more relaxed tone.

"Damn straight, I was working on that one since Monday. I knew he was going to be back at the end of the day so I had to make sure to have it done by then." Sokka declared.

"So I made a copy of the keys and took apart his car piece by piece. Looks like those summer jobs at the garage came in handy."

Toph was indeed amazed that he had done it all. She had no idea he was this clever, and a bet is a bet.

"So what is it you want me to do already?" Toph asked / demanded not even bother to hold back the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh the things I could make you do." Sokka teased, "What should I choose hmm." Sokka took to a thinking pose.

Needless to say Toph was getting more annoyed as Sokka kept teasing her, it was supposed to be the other way around.

Sokka thought and thought. What should he ask her to do; an idea came to him, as did a small blush. If there were ever a better time to do this now would be it. At least he had a good run.

Sokka smiled at Toph. "I got it." He said snapping his fingers.

"Alright, what is it?" Toph asked with a hint of worry at what Sokka could come up with.

"First close your eyes."

Toph was a little hesitant at first but still complied.

"Ok now wha—"

Before Toph could finish her sentence a pair of lips covered her mouth.

Her eyes flew open and then slowly closed. Sokka was kissing her, was the only thought running through her mind. The rest of her shut down as the kiss deepened a little by her kissing back.

All to soon the kiss ended. Toph was blushing madly as she looked at Sokka.

Sokka scratched the back of his head nervously and look away from Toph with just as big a blush.

"Well that's all I wanted so…umm…yeah…I better go." Sokka quickly spat out before turning around and taking off.

A hand grabbing his arm stopped him. He started to sweet as he slowly turned his head around to meet the person that grabbed him.

"What, can't even walk a girl home?" Toph asked sarcastically but with a small blush on her face.

And with that the two walked on home. There is going to be something new to talk about next week at Ratava High, but until then.

**The End.**

**Day one Check**

**Man that's it for day one. Became a lot longer than I thought it would. Cool.**

**Well please R&R. and don't forget to read other Tokka fic**

**Long Live Tokka week**


	2. Day 2 I am Captain Oblivious

**Boormerang's Return Tokka Week 2**

**Day 2. Oblivious **

**I am Captain Oblivious!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made**

Sokka has been troubled for a while now. Maybe troubled is too light a word. Sokka has been slowly freaking out over the bazaar behavior of his wife. With that we fine our mighty and confused warrior in the private dinning hall in the fire palace having a drink with the fire lord.

"I am telling you Zuko something is up." Sokka told his royal friend as he took another swing of his drink.

"Well care to elaborate a little?" The fire lord asked as he slowly took a sip of his drink enjoying the smooth taste.

"It's Toph." Sokka proclaimed loudly throwing his arms in the air. "She has been acting really weird since we visited her parents house like a month ago."

"I guess the next question would be, weird how?" Zuko said sarcastically.

Sokka glared at Zuko. "First off sarcasm is our bit so lay off." Sokka countered, "But ever since then she has just not been Toph, well she is always Toph I guess, just not acting like the Toph I know you know."

Zuko raised his only eyebrow in confusion and waved his hand beckoning the watertribe warrior to continue.

"Ok well for a while now she has been really tense at times." Sokka said while putting his cup on the table. "Like when we have our morning practice sessions she seems kind of lost in thought and when I ask her what's up she says it's nothing and calls it quits for the day."

"You guys are the only couple I know who enjoy waking up and fighting each other for fun." Zuko said while pinching the bridge o his nose. "But the doesn't exactly scream weird to me, odd maybe. She could just be thinking about something important. She is one of the go to advisors for the Earth King you know."

Sokka shook his head negatively. "That's not the half of it. Whenever we go out to dinner or the market she has been asking for some of the weirdest things, like pickle melons and spicy nova berries. She even ate the stewed sea prunes I made and asked for seconds!"

Zuko was now at attention. Anyone that could eat stewed sea prunes and asks for more were either watertirbe or were about to die from starvation. However for some reason this action was sounding familiar to him, he just couldn't remember why.

"She also said she didn't want anything alcoholic to drink." Sokka said shock tone evident I his voice.

Zuko nearly fell out of his chair after that one.

"Wait a mintute," Zuko said trying to gather himself. "You are saying that Toph, our Toph, the girl that can out drink probable the entire fire nation said no more drinks." He stated while tapping the table on the last three words.

Sokka nodded his head and took another gulp of his spirit. Zuko did the same hoping the smooth drink will slow the questions building in him.

"Anything else that extreme Sokka?" Zuko asked showing more interest in what was up with his blind friend.

"How's being able to sneak up on her from behind grab you?" Sokka inquire in an even tone.

Zuko's face was a twist of shock and intrigue that begged Sokka to continue on with the story.

"OK get this I had just gotten back from a meeting with the earth council in Ba Sing Se about something or another when I came into the gaang house. And I hear something. When I get closer I hear that it is humming. I thought that maybe Katara was there but I knew she was here with Aang. So when I followed the song I see Toph standing in by the back door just leaning against the doorframe with her arms in front of her." Sokka paused.

"It was her, she was actually humming a song." Sokka shouted near insanely. "I didn't even know she hummed at all. So I slowly made my way to her waiting for her to say 'hey snoozles' or something but I walk right up to her and touch her shoulder and she jumped in surprise."

"Ok now you are scaring me." Zuko said as he sat back and took everything in.

Thinking about it hard he did remember the odd way Toph was this afternoon when he saw her playing with his 1-year-old son Lu Ten. She was smiling dreamily as she held him and rocked him. He clearly remembers her talking with Mai and she had a smile to…

A sudden realization ran through Zuko's head. He started putting the pieces together with his own experience.

Looking at the withering warrior before him he asked. "Hey Sokka tell me what happened when you guys went to see her parents."

"Well," Sokka took a minute to recall the day, "Toph said that she wanted to see her mother about something all of a sudden. After we got there they went out to talk by themselves while I was talking with Mr. Beifong. I thought I heard a shout but shrugged it off."

"When she and her mother came back did they look unusually happy or anything?" Zuko asked with a smirk slowly forming on his lips as the pieces were all coming together.

Sokka placed his hands to his temples and massaged them trying to recall the memory.

"Hey yeah." Sokka proclaimed surprised. "Mrs. BeiFong came back in the room with a big smile on was giggling for the rest of our stay. Toph looked kind of off in space and then she kept blushing when she heard me come. I have never seen her so nervous before since the wedding."

Zuko beamed. He was right about his earlier suspicions.

"Well if I am right about my theory, you are in for a fun couple of months." Zuko announced as he stood up with a large grin on his face. "I went through the same thing a little over a year ago."

"Over a year ago?" Sokka questioned while scratching his head. "Weren't you here most of that time taking care of…Mai?" Sokka spoke the last word softly as a wave of realization hit him like a tsunami.

Zuko continued to stand with a larger smile on his face as he saw Sokka face go through one change after another as he made the connections.

Sokka stood and spoke in near panic. "Wait so she's…"

Zuko nodded.

"And I'm going to be…"

Again Zuko nodded and walked over to the shell-shocked warrior and patted his shoulders.

"Yup Buddy, if I am right you are going to be a father." Zuko said happily.

Sokka slapped his forehead hard. "I am Captain Oblivious."

"Gotta go." Sokka said quickly as he ran out of the room at full speed with only one destination in mind.

Zuko chuckled to himself as he walked calmly down the hall. He stopped when he saw Mai walking towards him.

"I take it Sokka found out." Mai said with a small smile.

"Yup, captain oblivious lives up to his reputation." Zuko joked. "So where are you headed?"

"Oh just to the kitchen." Mai said simply. "I suddenly have a craving for some pickle melons." With that she walked off.

"Ok then," Zuko yawned. "I will beheading to be…" Zuko stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the retreating form of his wife.

**THE END**

**Sweet day 2 is complete. I have been wanting to do a fic like this for a little while now and I guess this theme works out just fine.**

**Hope everyone likes it, it may not be the best but it was fun to write.**

**Until next time.**

**Long live Tokka Week.**


	3. Day 3 Feeling of a Flame

**Boormerang's Return Tokka Week 2**

**Day 3. Flame **

**Feeling of a Flame**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made**

**Entirely in Toph POV**

You know its funny how it all starts out. The feelings of one person to another and the different types of feelings, I mean.

When you first meet someone there is nothing at all, just a cold feeling. Nothing gives you any attachment to the other. Believe me that is not a fun thing to feel.

When I first met him that's what there was between us, just an empty cold feeling. He was a stranger, and I later found out that they don't come much stranger than him.

He and his friends came right up to me later on that night. They wanted me to join them, that was a laugh alright. Some people I have never met before all of a sudden come to ask me to go with them and save the world.

However there was something about them. They were the first to acknowledge me and my skills. I think that is what started to fill the empty feeling between us. Come on who doesn't like a little respect.

Later, more of the gap was starting to fill. After I was kidnapped along with the Avatar and released I was the one that decided to stay and help them. I took the next step to get to know them.

Traveling with him I learned a lot about not only the world I was 'protected' from but also the people in it, mainly this odd group of people comprised of two siblings, half an avatar, a lemur, and a 10 ton flying bison.

By this time the cold feeling was starting to become luke warm. We were starting to become friends through our adventures.

I was able to let my guard down, you know; talk normally, act without caring about what they thought, tease them to no end. That kind of stuff.

The most fun I had was teasing him because he was the only to tease and joke back. Not at all to my level but hey he tried.

As friends we grew closer the longer we were together.

Something else ended up in the lukewarm feeling between us, respect. For being the only non-bender among us he still did everything he could to fight and protect us.

After a while the lukewarm felling had become warm. These people had become so close to me they were like a family. Whenever we were together it just felt right.

We went through many experiences, some happy, some sad. And that feeling kept growing between us.

However I found myself spending more time with him than the others. I didn't know why, only that he was someone I enjoyed being with more. When he was around I felt happier.

When Aang was seriously hurt he and I comforted each other and reassured each other that everything was going to be okay. The warm feeling started to become warmer between us.

While we were in the fire nation something happened. He was having self-doubt about his use to the group and decided to seek a master. It was weird. He was only gone for a short time but to me it felt longer. I felt like I was missing something that was supposed to always be there.

Katara made a bad joke about my odd feelings and it did not help my jumbled thoughts.

When he came back I ran to him without thought, it just happened on its own. I had a hot feeling run through my entire core for a moment before settling down again.

At the time I didn't know what it was and I wasn't able to understand it for a while. The heated feeling was like a bursting fire.

The once proud Prince soon joined us and surprisingly he became a new part of our strange group.

Even if Zuko brunt my feet it wasn't so bad, because Sokka was always there to help me around. The weirdest part was that I did not really complain about it, being unable to walk and bend yes, but him helping me no.

Then without warning him and Zuko took off on their own. When they came back they brought new people.

This was an odd time. I didn't dislike this Suki girl, but the more time he spent with her was away from me. I felt like we were drifting apart, and I didn't like that warm feeling between us leaving.

The scariest moment was in the last battle of the war. I was holding on to him with every ounce of strength I could. I did not want to die, but at the same time I did not want him to die more. I swore that if we could make it out of this that I never wanted to leave him.

After that the warm feeling was now a hot feeling like an intense flame.

The feeling only intensified when he and I shared the same feeling for each other.

Two flames becoming a great fire.

That pretty much describes Sokka and me. First we were strangers, then friends and family, and finally lovers. Let me tell you it was one heck of a ride.

**AN:**

**Well that's it for that.**

**I really don't know how good it came out; it was my first try at something like this.**

**I hope you guys like it even a little.**

**I promise to do better next time. Please be gentle with me.**

**Until next time**

**Read more tokka.**


	4. Day 4 Family Sneak attack

**Boormerang's Return Tokka Week 2**

**Day 4. Sneak attack **

**Family Sneak Attack**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made**

She was watching them all play a rather strange game. One she found out that the young man had invented on his own.

It was very amusing to watch them play in the large garden. She never did anything like it when she was younger, neither as a child herself or when she became a parent.

She watched on as the little girl with raven hair hid in the bushes with her hands on the ground waiting for her chance. A large smile adorned her face that the older women knew she got from her mother.

Then it happened, the tall tanned man clad in blue walked out looking every which way expecting the strike. He was making his way to the trees moving quickly and carefully. His smile was one of anticipation and playfulness. He was about to reach for the limb on the tree to climb up but was too late.

The little girl leaped from her hiding place in the bushes and tackled the man to the ground screaming with glee.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" She yelled as she hugged the man and fell to the soft earth.

The older woman watching quietly giggled to herself at the display before her.

"Hahaha, yup you got me good this time Coral." The man said chucking as he sat up right with the girl still hugging him. "And I was soo close to the tree too."

The little girl, Coral, grinned brightly as she snuggled into her father. "You always try to get into the trees so Mommy said to hide in the bush and wait for you to come." She said cheerily.

"Did she now." The man said in an amused surprised tone. "Toph, I thought we said no helping." He asked the young woman coming up behind him as he stood up picking up the little girl with him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sokka." Toph said innocently folding her arms behind her back.

"So you are saying you didn't help this little thing here catch me." He accused playfully shaking the still giggling child with his right arm.

Toph walked right up to him and picked up the child who wrapped her arms around her neck. "I didn't help her, I just gave her some hints." She told.

"Right Short stuff?" She asked the child with a grin.

"Right." The child shouted with a matching grin.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Well then I guess I will give you a hint on how to disable an earthbender then Coral."

Toph went wide eye and slowly backed up. "Don't you even dareeee…" she was cut off by the cry from her husband.

"Sneak Attack." Sokka shouted loud enough for the two to hear before he bent down and scooped up both his wife and daughter in one fluid movement holding them across his strong arms.

Going for what he believes to be an evil laugh Sokka spoke to his captives. "Two for the price of one I think win this round."

Toph grumbled and so did Coral, but then an idea hit her. Leaning forward Toph spoke quietly into her daughter's ear and an evil smile found its way to her face.

"If you don't put us down right now Sokka," Toph started her tone was a mix of playful and threatening.

"We are going to make you Daddy." Coral said trying to match the tone of her mother, but her 6-year-old voice just couldn't feel threatening.

Sokka laughed as he looked down at his two prize catches in his arms not nervous at all. "And what do you think you can do." He inquired confident that they had nothing.

Toph and Coral reached out put their arms around Sokka's neck.

"How's this Sneak…" Toph began.

"…Attack." Coral finished.

At the same time both earthbender girls brought their lips to Sokka's cheeks and gave him a kiss. He was so shocked from the double attack that he lost his balance and fell back on his butt. He was then further surprised when Toph pinned him down by the shoulders and Coral sat on his stomach making it impossible to move.

The women sitting by giggled even more as she watched. Sokka was struggling to free himself but to no avail as the two others just would not let him go.

She stood up and walked over to the family.

"Well you were caught twice Sokka," She spoke amusingly with a smile. "I think that means they win."

The girl hopped off her father, who groaned from the jump, and ran to the older woman.

"Grandma Poppy," She cried as she hugged the older woman. "Did you see, Did you see? I caught daddy."

"Yes I did Coral," Poppy said patting the child on the head.

"You caught him very well."

She looked back to the two still on the ground. Sokka was still trying to get Toph to get off him and Toph was merrily enjoying her seat on the man's chest.

"When is grandplao coming back." Asked Coral as she turned her head upwards revealing her milk sea-blue eyes.

That name made the older woman snort and smile. It seems that much of her father's personality was easily seen in the little girl.

"He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon dear." Poppy said kindly.

The child pouted for a minute and then smiled up to her grandmother. "Do you want to play 'sneak attack' too?," She asked eagerly almost jumping.

The women thought about it and then looked over at her daughter who was busy teasing Sokka, their faces only inches apart.

Looking back to the young girl waiting for an answer. "hmm, how about after we have some lunch." She asked reaching to hold the child's hand.

"Yeah, grandma will play after lunch." Coral cheered gripping Poppy's hand and jumping for joy.

Poppy walked them to the house and looked back over her shoulder to see the space between her daughter and son-in-law's faces were no more.

To think this was what she wanted for her daughter all along. To have someone love her, take care of her, and protect her. With everything her and her husband did to do that in the past, it's funny to think that she was the one to choose it for herself and did a better job than they could have imagined.

That of itself was a grand 'sneak attack' as Sokka would call it.

THE END

**AN:**

**OMG another Tokka family shot. I am really staring to fall for these.**

**Hope you readers enjoyed my take on 'Sneak attack'.**

**PS if anyone has another idea for a Tokka family piece let me know, these are fun,**

**Well onto the next one.**

**Long Live Tokka Week**


	5. Day 5 Catch us if you Can

  **Boormerang's Return Tokka Week 2**

**Day 5. Hide and seek **

**Catch us if you Can**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made**

It was quite the romantic night. The moon was full and cast a tranquil bluish light everywhere and the night sky was a beautiful sea of stars twinkling brightly. A gentle cooling breeze blew throughout the lands softly causing the trees and leaves to sway. It was indeed a beautiful night and two figures lying under a tall tree were enjoying it very much.

"So how much longer do you want to keep playing this game with them?" came the amused voice of the man leaning against the tree as he gently played with the hair of the young woman lying in his lap.

"She is really getting persistent isn't she." The girl smirked. "I counted her hiding in a corner or hallway at least 6 times this week."

The man laughed. "And yet for some 'unknown' reason she never finds what she wants to see." He said sarcastically.

"She just isn't trying hard enough." She said as she picked herself off the man's lap and stretched herself. "Well Lover, if I am not mistaken I think it's about time to head for that restaurant we told them we were going to check out."

The man got up with a grin on his face. Oh how he did enjoy messing with those two every chance he could. To continue this little game of theirs was just too much fun. He took hold of her hand and the two made their way into the city's market area.

­­

Within a simple, yet very crowded, eatery two people were sitting, well more like hiding, in a corner table. The woman in the group kept glancing around the room trying to locate something and the young man was calmly eating a salad.

"Katara, are you sure this was the place they said they were going to eat at?" Aang asked before he took another bite from his meal.

Katara stopped her search and looked to her boyfriend. "Yes this was the place I heard them talking about earlier."

"If you say so, but we have been here for about half an hour and still no show." Aang declared putting his utensils down and taking a look around.

Katara crossed her arms. "I was hoping to catch them this time to prove that they are together." Katara pouted as she sat back in her chair.

"Katara I know you are enjoying this little game of hide and seek with Toph and Sokka." Aang said amused. "But don't you think that if they were an item that they would tell us or at least some one." Aang reasoned looking at the water bender across from him with a kind smile.

"You have seen how they have been acting lately. I know something is going on between those two and I want to see it with my own eyes."

Aang let out a sign. There was nothing he could do to get Katara off this man/woman hunt. They had been doing everything from stalking them as they go on shopping trips to when they 'say' they are just going to practice. So far no luck. Aang looked around again just to see if there was any sign of the sarcastic duo.

Noticing the many people happily eating and talking with each other. In the corner three older men were drinking it up and laughing at some joke, off to the side a woman was handing her son a plate she got form the waitress. However, there was no sign of his ponytailed and blind friends.

After another half hour the couple left, Katara mentioning something about getting them next time. But just before they turned the corner Aang could have sworn that he say a tall dark skinned man and a short light skinned person walk into the restaurant. But he just shrugged it off.

"Well now that they are gone we can enjoy a nice meal without interruption." Sokka said as he took his seat at the very table his sister was in just minutes before.

"Yup, no annoying over-bearing nosy sisters and curious lightheaded avatars to worry about now." Toph replied as she waved over a nearby waiter.

The couple took pleasure in their simple meal. Talking, joking and messing with the other guests. After around 2 hours they decided it was time to go.

"Still amazes me that they haven't caught us yet." Sokka said chuckling and once again taking Toph's hand.

"Doesn't surprise me at all." Toph spoke. "The best place to hide is where the seeker has already been." She pointed out with a smirk.

The End.

**AN:**

**Hope yall don't mind that this one was short, had some stuff to do today.**

**It is an interesting idea. So I will say this. **

**If I get enough review of people asking for me to expand on this I will do my best, I have some ideas already but want to know if it is even worth it.**

**Let me know.**

**Day 5 done.**

**Tokka week sweat.**


	6. Day 6 Pillow Thoughts

**Boormerang's Return Tokka Week 2**

**Day 6. Pillow **

**Pillow Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made**

I have known Toph longer than anyone else. And by that I mean I know her true self. Unlike with other people she never put up a mask around me.

When she was younger she used to tell me everything. More often than not she would beat me within an inch of my life, as she vented her frustrations about her parents or what not. She would also tell me about her most recent earth-bending matches. I listened intently to how she defeated her opponents. Those were the times she had the most energy and cheerfulness in her voice.

I sometimes saw her tears as well. She wanted her parents to let her free and accept her way of fun and fighting. She was annoyed that they didn't even let other people know they had a child.

At night she would hold me close, she was rather clingy at times but giving her comfort was my life. I still chuckle at the memories of her holding me tight and muttering in her sleep about earth-bending moves.

Then it all changed, she came from a tournament and I found out that she LOST a match. I couldn't believe her at first, but as she kept on complaining about the match and how she couldn't even feel the guy's movement. It was later on that night that the house was in a panic. For Lady Toph had been kidnapped. I was very worried, but could do nothing about it.

I was relieved when she returned, but it seemed that was not for too long. When she returned I saw a thought look on her face, then she started packing some extra clothes in to a travel bag and got into her fighting garb. I saw a smile on her lips as she went to the window, she only looked back once at her room and softly said 'good bye'.

Then she was gone. For a long time she didn't come back, but something about how she left, that smile on her face made me not worry as much.

After a long time she finally came home, which I was glad of because the only conversation I had was with the servants. I must say she had grown up during her time away. She was taller and it seemed was no longer holding back as she spoke with her parents and the rest of the house staff.

It felt good to lie next to her again in the bed. It seemed some habits didn't leave her as she still kept muttering things in her sleep. What caught my attention though, was that she kept saying this one person's name every so often, Sokka.

I began to wonder who he was. Luckily for me she still liked to talk about fighting, every servant that came into her room kept asking her about her adventures with the Avatar and she was more than willing to tell the tales.

That's when I leaned about her new friends. The cheery air-bender Aang, the motherly spoil sport water-bender Katara, the punished pity-party prince fire-bender Zuko, the two animals Momo and Appa, and lastly the and –I-quote- "Meatheaded sarcastic joking protective warrior who keeps getting ideas" Sokka.

The fun part is even if she didn't catch it herself whenever she talked about him her tone was different. I wanted to meet this interesting person and find out how he caught Toph's…ah…feet I guess.

That was to happen in time. Every so often she would leave for extended periods of time, always saying that the world needed the gang's help.

Some of these times her friends came to get her and I met them in person. They were everything she said they were. And I didn't need her strange way of feeling vibrations to know that her heart was speed up whenever he was in the room.

Something really strange happened one night. She returned home after a long journey and as she entered the room it was s if she was in a daze. She had this odd smile and kept placing her hand on her lips. After falling on the bed and nearly crushing me in an embrace, I found out that she had just had her first kiss, with the water warrior no less. That night the smile never left her face.

It was some time after the kiss, that she returned home one day. I heard a yell from the hallway followed by a thump and a few 'congratulations Lady Toph'. I smirked cause I knew what happened, and true to my thoughts in strolled Toph with a new piece of jewelry around her neck and a grin on her face that was almost face splitting.

"Ha, made father faint in 5 seconds." She said as she made her way in with the warrior right behind her.

"Yup but I really didn't imagine your mom would hug me like that." Sokka said amused.

They sat down on the bed next to me and enjoyed a small moment of silence. Toph then laid her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sign. It reminded me of when she was younger and did the same when she laid on me, but the look on her face and happiness therein was something I had never seen before.

That was when I concluded that this person next to her has brought her comfort and happiness I have not before. I was glad and enjoyed the scene in front of me as the two lay down next to each other and drifted off to sleep.

The life of a pillow is an interesting one; you get to see sides of people no one knows about and are able to experience both their joys and sorrows always giving comfort when needed. I just hope she will take me along when they go to this South pole place to visit his family, sounds like fun.

**AN:**

**I am so Sorry day 6 was late. I wasn't feeling well on Friday and just went to sleep after I got home. But I am better now.**

**And if you didn't guess it this whole story was in the Pillow's POV. Have you thanked your pillow today for always being there for you?**

**Until next time.**

**Happy Tokka Week**

**And Happy Valentines day. **


	7. Day 7 Chocolate Love?

**Boormerang's Return Tokka Week 2**

**Day 7. Chocolate **

**Chocolate = Love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made**

It was a rather peaceful day for the gang. After discovering and destroying an old hidden fire nation weapons battery in the northern territory of the earth kingdom the group had found a pleasant village to spend the night called Shi Chang. It was quite a nice place and was well known for its large traders market. Merchants and traders come from all corners of the globe to do business and show case new items and wares.

It is here we find the two female members of the Avatar's group walking down the food venders to re-supply and just have a look around.

"So tell me again how we got stuck with shopping duty this time." Toph asked annoyed as the two walked down the street.

Katara rolled her eyes at the earth-bender next to her; she thought it was about time she started to complain.

"Well…" Katara said calmly, "the boys did it last time and right now they are looking for a place for us and Appa to stay the night." She finished noticing the girl just blow her bangs out of her eyes. It was a clear sign of her annoyed acceptance.

Time went on as the two went from one stall to the other. Even after being with each other for so long Toph still could not get use to Katara's shopping frenzy. They couldn't just go and get the needed supplies, nope Katara had to search through every single inch of every single vendor before getting what they needed. Toph was already getting weighted down with the supplies, but did that stop the water bender, noo.

'_Every time I am stuck shopping with her its always ends up like this.'_ Toph grumbled in her mind_. 'Must run in the family Sokka does it too whenever we find a weapons shop.'_

"Okay I think that is every thing we needed." Katara announced happily as she was looking over a list she held in her one free hand.

"Are you sure Sugar Queen I think I still have a pinky finger free to hold more." Toph spat sarcasm oozing of every word.

Katara turned her head to the girl behind her an awkward smile forming on her face at what she saw. Toph was nearly covered in bags and boxes. At least four bags hung off each arm and she was carrying a small tower of boxes in her hands blocking her face. It was a comical site for the other shoppers.

"haha, well you and Sokka do have an appetite like a lion turtle," Katara said half-mused before starting feel the look on Toph's face even through the boxes.

"Besides you don't see ingredients and spices like these every where you know." Katara said defending her shop-o-holic escapades.

Toph grunted as she adjusted some of the bags on her arm. "Whatever, you didn't forget the jerky this time right?" Toph asked as the two continued down the street.

Katara signed in relief. "How could I? You and my brother have been complaining about not having any since we left Omashu."

"Can't blame us if your cooking takes too long." Toph muttered to herself.

They started to make their way to the center square where they were going to meet up with the others. However before they made it to the corner a man called out to them from a medium sized stall.

"Hello Ladies," The elderly man shouted with a smile catching the attention of Katara, "May I interest you in trying out an unimaginable delicious treat with enchanting powers?"

Katara smiled back to the merchant and walked over to his stall. She gazed at the assortment therein with curiosity. Within the items on display were different sizes of varying brown looking treats. Some look like little rocks, others were shaped like animals and flowers.

For Toph, she was about to complain about Katara stopping again when a rich scent entered her nose. It was a heavenly smell and compelled her to follow the water mistress to the stall. Once there the alluring aroma of the treats pegged at her curiosity to know what the man was selling.

"What are these?" Katara inquired still memorized by the small pieces of auburn treats.

"Ahh these my dear lady are an amazing creation from the eastern border of the earth kingdom." The man spoke putting on his best salesmen voice into play. "They are called **Chocolates**."

"Chocolates?" Toph asked as she put down the boxes she was carrying to get a better smell of the so-called amazing creations.

"Yes!" Again the salesmen spoke leaning over the table of the stall and smiling brightly. "These chocolates are one of the most delicious and sweetest treats you will ever consume. They can be made into any shape and are good either by themselves or melted and topped over other foods."

Katara was impressed at the sweets in front of her and was starting to salivate a little at the thought of having one. Little did she know that the scent alone was having the same affect on Toph.

The salesman seeing his opportunity went for the kill. "There is also the enchanting power they have." He said cryptically with a smile on his face awaiting inevitable question to be asked.

"What power?" Katara asked truly curious.

Toph also began to listen with interest.

"Well when you eat one piece of chocolate it gives you the feeling of being in love." The man answered dramatically closing his eyes and placing his hands on his heart.

The two girls 'stared' at the man for a moment. "Your kidding right?" Toph spoke disbelieving.

"I assure you young lady I am telling the honest truth." The man spoke with sincere confidence in his proposal.

Katara looked at the man then to Toph. "Well?" She asked.

"He isn't lying." Toph said still unsure of the claim.

The man chuckled good naturally and put a smile on his face. "Well if you don't believe me why not try one for yourself." He said as he took out two small samples the size of a small rock and handed each one to the girls.

Toph, never to deny a free sweet when given, took the piece and brought it to her nose. The scent alone made her drool in anticipation, it was a rich and intoxicating scent. Without any more delay she popped the treat in her mouth and the effects were instant. It was as if her taste buds were rejoicing all at once at the new sensation taken in. Each chew caused a wave of pleasure to be release and her tongue was dancing in her mouth. She fought back the desire to moan in delight. When she swallowed it was with both sadness and eagerness: sadness to have the flavor gone but eagerness to feel it go down her throat.

What came next she was not anticipating. As the enchanting delight hit her stomach she felt a rush in her head from the stored energy of the treat. Her heart quickened and every part of her tingled with a wave of bliss from her toes to the hair on her head. All the time this was happening, from the first chew, an image of someone was ever present in her mind. The person she cares for more than any other never left her and it was as if he was holding her the entire time.

After a moment the to girls gave a sign of contentment. The salesman smiled at the reaction of the girls and knew he had two new-satisfied customers. He looked over to the tanned skinned one and saw a peaceful expression on her face as she hugged her sides with her eyes closed. Taking in the other girl he saw he holding her cheeks with a dreamy look in her eyes and a sly smile on her lips.

Knowing he had to bring the girls back from the land of chocolate bliss he spoke. "Well ladies what did you think." He asked already knowing the answer. "Did you enjoy the trip?"

Both girls started to regain their senses and reluctantly shook off the effects of the truly enchanting sweet. Katara blushed with embarrassment and looked over to Toph who mirrored her actions perfectly. Without even needing to ask Katara pulled out a decent amount of money.

"Can you give us this much worth please." The water mistress asked barely holding back her eagerness as she handed him the money.

"My pleasure Miss." The man said as he took the money and gathered some of the assortments of the chocolate on the table. "Here you go, enjoy and do come again." He said as he handed Katara a large box, which she took with a smile.

The girls turned around to leave but were stopped when the man spoke up again. "Oh an interesting thing about this chocolate." He said amused. "It does give you the feeling of being in love, however, if you saw someone while you were enjoying them that is the person you are truly in love with." He laughed at the end.

That caused both girls to look down for a moment and blush, giving their thanks they left and went to the center square to meet up with the others.

They sat waiting by a fountain. They both had been quiet since they left the chocolate merchant. Katara had to ask.

"So Toph." She spoke nervously. "Di..did you see anyone when you had the chocolate?"

Toph stiffened and a pink tint came to her face as the memories came back, but before she could answer she heard someone calling to them.

"HEY Katara, Toph," Came the cheery voice Aang. "We found a place to stay only a block away from the stable where Appa is." He said unaware of the relief on Toph's face as he went up to Katara who had a blush on her face.

"Ah the lovely couple." Sokka spoke sarcastically seeing them hug as he walked up to Toph. "So did you guys get the jerky?" He asked enthusiastically.

All Toph could do was nod as she turned her head to the side to hide her burning face from his view.

Sokka look at the boxes laid about and signed. He was most likely going to have to haul everything back to the inn now. He sat down and saw a box on the top and opened it to see small brownish looking rocks. Having the natural curiosity that rivals most sane creatures in the world, he picked one up and placed in his mouth.

He was instantly sent on a ride of flavors and feelings he had not expected. What made him curious was why during the entire event did an image of Toph come to his mind.

The End.

**AN:**

**Well that's it day 7 just a few days too late. I am so sorry that I couldn't keep with the deadline. I need to make it up to all the Tokka fans out there by simply writing more Tokka.**

**I will do my best. I thank everyone who reviewed and gave me support and encouragement. **

**Until next time**

**Long Live Tokka**


End file.
